


当我谈论爱情时我在讨论什么

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 他醒过来听到有人在哭，他温柔地安慰着，他觉得自己做了一段很长的梦，但他什么都不记得，那个梦一定很普通，他想。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	当我谈论爱情时我在讨论什么

上条当麻醒来的时候还是凌晨，他坐起来看着将亮不亮的天色迷糊了一会儿才完全清醒过来。他左手往旁边伸了伸碰到枕边少女的脸，于是小心翼翼地把手收回来。

他静静地融入寂静之中，思考着他的梦——或者说，努力回想。他最近总在做梦，但是醒来就会忘得一干二净，这是件普通的事，就像他本人一样普通，但他坐在那里仔细回想他入睡前的姿势，想法，试图抓住梦的尾巴，毕竟他在这个点除了这个没什么别的可干。

想着想着他又困了，等他再清醒的时候已经是上午十点，上条睁开眼睛看着一成不变的天花板，然后，他听到百合子叫他。

他可爱的小女友系着围裙从厨房走出来，叉着腰，气势汹汹地指挥他快点起床吃早饭。上条笑了笑应着好，百合子对这种敷衍回应感到相当不满，于是快走几步来到床前直接压到他身上——“或者你就别吃了，反正看起来不饿。”

“好好好，上条先生向你道歉。”他伸手揽过少女的腰，百合子就很自然地窝在他怀里。他们的相遇极其俗套:早上的时候上条当麻在学校转角处撞倒了咬着面包片的铃科百合子，中午他们就开始在天台约会了，再之后他们同居，睡在一张床上……

太顺利了不是吗。

百合子，铃科百合子，整个名字跟朵花一样娇艳，并且人如其名。［百合子］是个过于常见的名字，但是每遇到一个上条都会小心眼地想，没有人比她更适合这个名字。

没人，他想，没人有她那样柔嫩如花冠的皮肤，就像出生之后就没被太阳晒过似的，她的头发柔软，蓬松，轻轻晃下脑袋就能看到被光涂满的亮闪闪的发丝，她穿着白色布料的水手服，但皮肤甚至比布料更白，她的头发与皮肤一样白得发亮，她快要融入月亮了！

她没有一处不是好的，当他见到她的第一眼他就觉得，她没有一点不是被他所喜爱的，而他对于她也一样。这种想法来得毫无逻辑且突然，似乎是一条早在他诞生在这个世界之前就被订好的规则。

他们接吻，就是一片月光融入夜空。

百合子喜欢用鼻子蹭他，像只小奶狗，蹭他的鼻子，嗅他的衣服，轻咬他的手指和肩——咬得太轻了，更像是在含着。然后她捧着他的脸，突然，她说:“你看过我吗？”

“我一直看着你。”上条不解地回答，“除了你我还该看谁呢？你就在这里，你一直在这里……只有你在这里，我还能看谁呢。”

“看我，当麻。”她的鼻尖怼着他的鼻尖，“记着我，当麻。”

上条往前探了下身子，咬住她的嘴唇，含含糊糊地答应，他们黏黏糊糊地撕扯了一阵，百合子手往下摸索了几下，按住他因晨勃而立起的阴茎。上条突然有了些尴尬地羞怯，他把她的手拽出来，少女就用膝盖去碰，她蜷着一边的腿，于是上条把她的腿推直，百合子就像要发脾气一样蛮横地把身体塞到他怀里，让他那块对着她的大腿，她太瘦了，大腿怎么收紧也依然有条缝隙，不过这时候似乎还挺方便，显得她就是为了此时才有这么瘦弱的身材。她把自己撞在上条身上，谁也别想阻止她，上条叹了口气，他没法控制她，他也没法控制他的晨勃。

他只能试图跟她讲道理，因为性器可能有头，但无法思考。

“我们这样……太快了。”他脑子里飞速闪过一系列社会新闻和电视剧，不外乎是《十四岁的妈妈》……一类的。

“你不爱我。”

上条为这项指控感到委屈，他说怎么可能呢，但他的恋人犯了倔劲儿，一门心思地想把他的东西塞在自己身体里，不然就是他不爱她，他厌弃她，她说到后来简直要哭了，那双赤红的瞳孔要被烧化了，她颤颤巍巍，断断续续，一边抽气一边祈求“爱我，当麻，不然就没有人记得……没有人……爱我，你能爱我吗？”

男人的爱如果用勃起作为衡量标准，那他们估计能成为世界上最博爱的物种。上条不合时宜地想到这句话，但即便是他也觉得这时候说也太不会读空气了，他尴尬地拍她的背安慰她，并头一次衷心祈愿自己别继续硬着了。

这有点难，而当他的恋人妄图用大腿夹住它的时候，这简直要变成一个挑战了。

他说……他说什么来着？

上条当麻醒了。

他从床上摔下去，地板上全是灰，跟他身上那件掉了色的T恤混在一起分外相称。

他揉揉脑袋，扶着床坐起来。上条想，我那时候说什么来着？

他的记忆像老房子的墙壁，密密麻麻布满裂纹，而且灰尘扑扑，结了蛛网。上条回想的时候就扫一扫灰，后面隐隐绰绰露出一张相片来，少女的脸印在上头，她问，你能爱我吗？

我说过爱她吗？

上条伸手去追少女的脸，墙轰得一下倒了。

他站在倒塌的墙上陷入一片温软的床铺中，他的恋人用光滑瘦削的身体欢迎他。

他感到他的下身已然没入她的下体，过程并不是完全顺利，他们同时缺少经验，使得这场结合干涩生疏。但他们又实在适合彼此，于是在最初的障碍突破后，他们很快就尝到了禁果的乐趣。

“当麻？”

“是的，我爱你。”

他不会控制爱意从心底漫出流出他的嘴巴，少女被这个答案取悦，她伸长手臂抱紧上条，他们的身体紧紧相贴，如同一个不可分割的整体，就像世界诞生之前天空与大地共属一片混沌。

后来百合子跨坐在他的身上，她的身体苍白却温暖，她抖了一下，汗水和泪水一起掉落，这让上条想起插花上的水珠。

“跟我讲讲你的梦吧，当麻。”

“那很无聊。”

“讲一讲，当麻，让你的梦代替掉我的梦，我不想再梦见死亡了。”

百合子做梦一样呢喃着最后一句，上身伏低，好像困得不行。上条就赶忙接住她，转了下身，于是他们又侧躺在床上。

“你要睡了吗？”

“哈……我们都还没吃早餐？讲一讲你的梦，当麻。”

“我记不清楚，”上条拽过被子盖在他们赤裸的身体上，同时努力回想，“我觉得肯定是因为它太无聊，确定要讲这个？”

猛然地，他觉得有些发冷，他看向他的恋人，她颤抖着抓紧床单，表情变得诡异。

“而我总是梦到死，当麻。”

她在发抖，在害怕，她为梦境所苦。

“我要死，我还不能死，当麻，我想跟世界一起消亡，世界！”她突然亢奋地喊了一声，绝望地，憧憬地，她直直地看着上条。

“世界死了。”

“我在这，我在这。”上条吻她的额头，实际他比起这个更擅长牵手，“要是世界死了，我们又在哪呢？”

“在梦里。”她平静下来，“世界死了，只剩下梦。”

“那是个好梦。”

于是她又笑了。

“你想起你的梦了吗？”

上条觉得她红色的瞳孔在燃烧，他努力回想，但想起的不比隔着毛玻璃看电影好多少。

“梦里……我好像是个高中生。”

“你现在也是。”

“梦里我比较……呃”，上条希望梦里的他有点什么能帅气喊出来的酷炫招式，但穿着黑色校服和篮球鞋的形象似乎……“好像跟现在差不多。”

百合子抱着他，用求爱的口气问:“那你现在是在做梦吗？”

“你在这，”上条的右手揽住她的腰，那片皮肤细腻柔软，“我感受到的就是真实。”

此时他突然听到屋外传来门铃的声音，不免觉得有些扫兴，但只是眨了下眼，他手下的身体就迅速干瘪下陷，一大片血污取代了少女身体充满活力的气息，上条看着眼前散落的人体组织，尖叫声与呕吐感同时涌起。

他从痛苦中惊醒。

而门铃还在响，这似乎是唯一真实的东西。

————————————————

他晃晃钝痛的头，拖着步子去开了门，冷风激得他瞬间打了个寒战，然而让他大脑兴奋到恐惧的并非温度。

门外站着的人，是少年还是少女尚且分不清楚，与自己差不多的身高，只是更加瘦弱尖锐，像一根被漫不经心插进布料里的针立在门口。他懒懒地抬下眼皮，示意上条让开路。

他一定与百合子有关。仅从长相就看得出来。

上条侧了下身子让来人进屋，手心渗出黏湿的汗液。他合上门，对这不请自来的客人发问。

“你来有什么事吗？”

这话问得近乎熟切，实际上他们不过刚刚见面，但上条仍是自然地说出口，这或许是对方酷似百合子的脸让他无法将口气变得多陌生疏远的缘故。

“我是她的兄弟。”

少年拉长了尾音，使得这句话变得有些嘲讽之意，上条点点头，又问道:“你来拿她的东西吗？”

少年笑了一下，或者至少他是要这样做却不擅长于此:因为只是嘴角的肌肉向上牵了几下，眼睛动也不动地藏在稍长的刘海后，这表情是吊诡而微妙的，与百合子截然不同。

少年没回答，于是上条也没再说话，只是沉默地打量着他，少年与百合子长得极像，有一样苍白的皮肤，头发，瘦弱的体型，尖尖的下巴，还有罕见的赤红的眼睛。但尽管百合子与其他人比仍是单薄得如一片纸，轻易地就能给人折上几折，但相对于她的兄弟那毫无掩饰地裸露于肌肤之下的骨骼和几近要凹陷的眼眶，百合子还算仍尚有些女孩特有的丰韵。

“她是年长于我的妹妹。”少年思索着说，眼睛稍微眯起来，很像学校后墙上的猫。“我们生于一体，只是她先被拽了出去，又怎么都哭不出来。”

上条听着他女友的出生，又想到了她的死亡。他无法控制地想像着在无影灯下被分离的两个婴孩，他们同样死气沉沉，皱皱巴巴，医生倒拎着他们，拍他们的背，求他们哭一声，可谁也不理，他们被托在手上，在离开那间屋子的一刻突然发出了几声哭嚎，然后又回归了沉默。“他先哭的，”一个人指着其中一个说，“哥哥先哭的。” 

“她先出生的。”

“他先活过来的。”

他们互相成为对方的复刻品，不分彼此地长大，然后他们突然就分开了，直到有一天那个年长又年幼的被整个拆开扔在小巷子里，四肢和内脏零落地分散开滚落一地，血溅满了半面墙壁——也许她都不是被拆开的。然后她的那个半身，双胞胎弟弟，或者是哥哥，在不知道有没有莫名的心悸后接到警局的通知，得到他一半的影子与正身已经死去的消息。从此他就是独一无二的，完整又只有半个的。

上条突然意识到自己的臆想时间已经长到失礼，匆匆忙忙地道了句歉。少年摆摆手，熟稔地坐在床上——这下他俩都无礼到一处去了。上条捞起几件扔在地上的T恤走向冰箱，少年说了个他最近买了几罐的咖啡牌子。

“不要糖的，”他又说，“一方通行（Accelerator），我是被这样称呼的。”

上条抓了两罐黑咖递过去。

“你挺喜欢她的？看你现在的样子，跟少了条肋骨似的。”

他想起她要融化的眼睛，点点头，“百合子很好，我爱她。”

“这句新鲜。”少年把拉环戴在手指上转着，似乎那是一枚婚戒，金属片是钻石——他恍惚起来，他有提过他想送她一枚那样的戒指吗: 钻石要被托举在百合花的蕊心上。

“ ‘百合子’ ”他模仿着他的腔调学了一句，感觉古怪极了，“你叫她这个啊。”

“你叫她什么？”

“我不叫她。”一方通行提醒着，“我们是一体的。”

上条尴尬地啊了一声，一方通行没在意这个，又谈论起了与他一体的少女:“她爱你，她没有别的意义。”

“那是什么意思？”上条觉得受到了冒犯，他绝不认同谁的存在是无意义的，更何况那人是他的女孩。

“有什么生词不懂？”惨白的少年仰起头把咖啡罐里最后一点液体控干净，“她是被你创作出来的，她生来就爱你。”

这话实在是太奇怪了，上条或许是因为震惊这种谎言而一时失语。他想，什么叫“生来就爱你”？她刚刚出生时，连哭都要她的另一半身提醒，难道她在连哭都不记得的时候就开始爱他了吗？假使他们在那个拐角没有遇见，她的爱要依存于何处？在那个可怕的夜晚，在她的脑袋脱离身体时，她依然思考着的事还是爱他吗？

“饿了，我出去吃。”在上条试图琢磨透那几句莫名其妙的话的时候，一方通行伸了个懒腰，这个动作跟她是一样的，于是上条下意识地接道:“不用了，我去做。”

他说完意识到自己的失言，一方通行好笑似地看着他，扬扬下巴，说那你就去吧，上条没问他要吃什么，沉默地走向厨房。他从冰箱里拿出剩下的食物用一半大脑思考着怎样处置它们，另一半则在不停地责怪着他竟有那么两下将一方通行看作她。

他有足够合理的理由原谅自己:他们是双胞胎，连给他们接生的医生都分不清，险些弄出差错；而他们又那么像——长相，一些小动作，还有偶尔冒出来神神叨叨的语气——他们是一体的！

可他没法安慰自己——上条回过神来才发现自己把西兰花切得太碎了——他怎么能呢？那是他的女孩，她死得凄惨，然后在那之后不到一周他就要用别人的影像代替她。他又想起出现在他梦里的回忆: 她要他爱她，她要被人……被他记得，她抓着床单，抽抽噎噎，泫然欲泣，他真的说过爱她吗？还是只是梦的补全？上条把米饭倒进锅里翻炒，他的大脑要分成两块了。

他任由奇怪的想法拽出他的意识，直到百合子的弟弟，或是哥哥的少年按开厨房的灯。上条吓了一跳，闻到一点焦糊的香味，于是慌忙熄了火。

“抱歉，还是出去……”

少年没理他自顾自地挤过去，粗鲁地拿了根勺子捥出一口来，“还行，”他含含糊糊地评价一句，“有辣椒吗？”

他们离得太近了，少年小巧秀气的鼻尖要怼到他肩上，上条后撤了一步，一方通行看了他一眼，嘴里还塞着饭，两腮是鼓着的。

灯光是偏黄的暖色调，这片蜂蜜一样色泽的光流淌在一方通行身上，让他有了颜色——他与百合子是不同的，尽管都是苍白，百合子是月光，鲜亮而活泼，他却是惨白，是失了色调的坟地，一颗熄灭了的星星——但在这样的灯下，这点区别就被磨得不剩什么，连锐利的边缘都变得柔和起来。他们更加难以区分，上条又后退一步。

而一方通行背靠着料理台看着他，吐出勺子，“我们一起看过一部电影，这个光还挺像的。”

他也想起来百合子也曾站在这个位置，抱着他的肩，说她看过一部电影。她光着脚踩在他拖鞋上把自己踮高，跃跃欲试地要跳舞。

“你们怎么没跳呢？”一方通行问他，上条愣了一下，是啊，为什么……他突然又觉出不对来。

“她告诉我了，全部。”一方通行比划了一下，“她太爱你了，我跟她说那样不行，她就是不听。”

“她爱得让我嫉妒。”少年把手放下，上条沉默地站在对面，他要为破坏了他们的感情而感到抱歉吗？他抿抿嘴，试图说些什么。

“跳吧。”

一方通行惊异地看他一眼，上条也被这没头没脑的提议吓了一跳，然而像有人在催促着一样，他伸开双臂……

“来跳舞吧。”

一方通行把身体靠过去，左脚靠着他的小腿，脸贴着脸，他们的距离变成恋人一般亲密。上条揽住他的肩膀，那件黑色的短袖的布料在他掌心摩擦，他低下头，闻到一阵凛冽的夜风。

他突然想起百合子的尸检报告，他们说她是傍晚死去的。

他怀里抱着的与其说是人，更像一具挂着一层皮的骨架，骨头与皮肉的间隙塞着霜雪与泥土，因此他不需要心肺，因此他连呼吸都是惨淡的。突然，骨架开口了。

“他们把报告寄给我，我翻了几下，都是胡扯的废物。”

他不耐烦地数落着那些人办事不利，挑着错误:“他们说她是被分尸的，这简直可笑，她是从里面爆开的。”

上条的脑子如同被按在一座钟里，他被事实震撼了。

“……在身上切开一个口，然后从那里开始爆开，你看过那些照片了吧，有一条腿是被单独拽下来的，不是切割，是拽下来的。”

他于是回忆起那骇人的景象，那具支离破碎，鲜血淋漓的肉体。他当时要吓坏了，他蹲下身干呕了一阵，他为自己觉得可耻，那是他的女孩，他怎么能怕她呢。只是在当时，突然之间，他觉得这并不是第一次见到的景象，这份熟悉感异常诡异而清晰，他见过与那类似的凶案现场，他见过这类似摔得破破烂烂的器官，他慌不择路地冲出巷子，但连逃跑的感觉也是类似的。

他盯着少年不断张合的嘴，发现了那当中难以掩饰的笑意和兴奋，上条扳正他的脑袋，声音发颤:

“是你做的。”

“是的，我们分离了，我割裂了她，就像她从我的身体中脱出。”

一方通行毫无顾忌地承认，仿佛这是件再平常不过的小事。他轻缓地转了半圈，有些困惑地看着脸色可怕的上条。

“怎么了？你看起来很生气。因为我杀了她？我只是应当这样。”

“应当哪样？”

“跟她一样。”

他放开上条，倚在门框上，“这是应得的，我撕开一块皮肉，揪下两根手指，你尝过她的血吗？看来没有……那很难喝，我跟她说话时她还在笑呢，因为你才吻过她，于是她把那个吻渡给我……我嫉妒着，我不知道怎样爱人，只是我清楚我实在厌烦自己。”

“你有病。”

“确实是。”他微笑起来，眼神透露着疯狂和空洞，“这没办法，她太爱你了，所以我也必须爱你，我杀了她，你能跟他们说一下把案件改成自杀吗？我们是一体的。”

上条再也没法忍受少年的疯话，他攥紧了右拳挥出去，结结实实地打在对方的脸上。

“你个下三滥——！”

他听见自己的怒斥，但他的意识似乎与身体分离了，他又打了一拳，少年没站住，摔在地上仰躺着，他粗喘着气，捏紧了拳头。

一方通行扶着墙坐起来，鼻下流出两道血——真稀奇，上条冷眼看着，他体温那么低，他还以为他体内没这种温热的液体呢。

“……我知道，你就是这样的，即使只是个才认识的孩子……”

他有许多话要反驳，但他突然就失了力气，类似的事情似乎是反反复复发生过的，他站在这侧，他站在另一侧，他冲他吼，有时候是他冲他，然后他用右手打过去——一直都是右手——他摔在地上，就像这样，躺在那，一动不动，像放心地寻死一样埋在雪里……

上条愣了一下。

哪来的雪？

一方通行，或者是长得很像一方通行的那个人，从雪里转过脸来看他。

“醒醒吧。”

————————————————

他突然睁开眼。

眼前的一切都白得发亮，他抬手遮了下眼睛，“医院？”

身边的人——他根本没注意，这人穿了一身白衣，还有一头白发——摇摇头，他看了看这人红色的眼睛，觉得很像一只白化病的猫头鹰。

“那……我在天上？”

“不是。”他皱皱眉，“已经二十一天了，你该出去了。”

“去哪？”

“外面。”

他说着拉开窗帘（也是白色的），外面应该下着大雪，堆积了一层厚厚的白色。上条呆愣着看着这一切，他该说点什么吗？话说回来，他是谁来着？他脑内有谁在叫他，声音模糊不清，名字像被咀嚼的牛皮纸上的字，只是那恳切的请求依然透过昏沉的梦魇传达到了:有人要他记得自己，可惜事与愿违，如今他连自己都记不清楚了。

上条拉开被子，他想如果我忘了，那谁还会记得呢？

白色的，瘦弱的，分不出男女的人端来一杯酒。之所以认得出，是因为他粗鲁地把那杯东西整个泼在他身上，上条尝了一点从脸上流下来的东西，味道不算强烈，有些苦，还有股茴香味。接着，还不等他抗议这种待遇，那人就揪着他的半边臂膀给他整个扔出屋去了。

——门是什么时候打开的？

他可来不及考虑这个问题，外面冷极了，他又只穿了一件单衣，更糟的是这不是上条唯一要面临的问题: 外面不是雪，而是堆积的云层，他从天上掉下来了！

他入目的只有一片刺眼的白。

————————————————

他听到有人在他头顶哭。

“我没事。”上条安慰着，无视了小小的神“我没哭”的辩解，温柔地笑起来。

我只是好像做了一个很长很长，又普通到我想不起来的梦。


End file.
